Display system are well known in the art. These systems can be used, for example, for retail display of various items such as clothing and the like. Consumers will likely recognize such systems which often include shelves for displaying merchandise and hangers from which items can be displayed or hung. These displays can also include partitions and the like for segregating one particular type of merchandise from another.
One known type of wall display system includes a plurality of vertically oriented, spaced upright posts mounted to the surface or wall. The posts typically include a plurality of evenly spaced elongated slots extending longitudinally therealong. Brackets having hook-like projections extending from a rear end insert into the elongated slots and lock to the posts. The brackets can be used to support shelving, signs, desk surfaces and the like.
One drawback to this type of system is that each of the vertical posts must be separately or independently mounted to the wall surface. While this type of arrangement has gained wide-spread acceptance, it leaves much room for error in layout or design and installation. For example, if adjacent posts are not properly spaced from one another, a shelf that is intended to extend between the posts may be too long or too short for the given installed spacing. In addition, when installing such systems, the height of corresponding slots from one post to an adjacent post must be properly maintained, or the shelf may not rest horizontally planar on the brackets.
Another type of shelving system includes a grid-like arrangement that is mounted to the wall surface. The grid-like arrangement includes a plurality of horizontally extending bars, onto which brackets are attached. While this arrangement overcomes some of the above-noted problems associated with the independent post type of arrangement, the grid-like configuration can be quite large and bulky and, as will be recognized, rather heavy as well. Additionally, the grid-like arrangement, like the independent post arrangement, requires that the grid be mounted to the wall at a large number of locations.
Still another type of display fixture system includes a plurality of essentially free-standing U-shaped vertical standards or uprights. Each of the U-shaped uprights includes a pair of parallel elements, to which shelves and the like can be attached. Although this arrangement provides a significant amount of display space, it is free-standing, and is therefore subject to the instability associated with many such free-standing systems.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a readily installed wall mounted display fixture system. Desirably, such a system is readily installed on any flat wall surface, and is secured to the surface using a minimum number of fasteners. Most desirably, such a system eliminates the possibility of improperly spacing the vertical uprights from one another and provides adjustability of the vertical support risers to maintain spanning elements, such as shelves, horizontal.